


House Special

by Chephren



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Gangbang, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chephren/pseuds/Chephren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: I wrote this one-shot for my dear friend, Superkalifragi.  Originally posted on LJ and FFnet back on October 23rd, 2009, I started writing it around her birthday that year and had a massive brain fart. Then, I got really inspired to have something great for her when she came home from Japan and her parents', knowing she was missing her silver bishi. It is to her that the credit goes for putting our Yaz in such a wonderfully hawt scenario. Ich liebe dich, mein Herz, and danke for being so supportive to me. *kasupersnugglesmooches!!!*</p>
    </blockquote>





	House Special

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Superkalifragi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superkalifragi/gifts).



> A/N: I wrote this one-shot for my dear friend, Superkalifragi. Originally posted on LJ and FFnet back on October 23rd, 2009, I started writing it around her birthday that year and had a massive brain fart. Then, I got really inspired to have something great for her when she came home from Japan and her parents', knowing she was missing her silver bishi. It is to her that the credit goes for putting our Yaz in such a wonderfully hawt scenario. Ich liebe dich, mein Herz, and danke for being so supportive to me. *kasupersnugglesmooches!!!*

 

* * *

Kadaj sent us out on another assignment, this time, to rough up a former Shinra employee, this one was not even a scientist, but a former SOLDIER trainee, who didn't even have mako in him yet, let alone Mother's cells. What was Kadaj thinking? This squirmy little bastard was not going to know where Mother is... even I could have told him that. Sometimes, I think Kadaj wanted us out of the house in order to masturbate in every room while there is no one to see... heh, freaky little twerp.

We were really smooth, though, I have to admit... I remained behind while Yazoo charmed the guy into an alley. Hell, if I don't admire Yazzy's allure!! With a bat of those lovely eyelashes, he could have the entire city of Edge on its knees, too bad we are keeping a low profile right now, and I think Yaz might prefer unleashing his pets on these sheep anyway.

As soon as my pretty brother let the man pin him to the brick wall of an alley, I was on the scene faster than you can say "Rufus Shinra wears polka dot undies," before that Shinra fool could get those lips anywhere near my Yaz!! *Grrr* I know Yazoo likes to play with them, but sometimes.... I think he may _want_ to be kissed. Hell, if that is what he wanted, I would kiss those pouty lips swollen. I would kiss him anywhere he wanted me to. I can't help it. I am secretly drunk on my little brother. He doesn't know, and I don't want him to shoot me, so I pretend when I touch myself at night lying next to that delicious, little body of his that I am dreaming of hot chicks with big breasts. *Sigh*

We have used the same routine for a while, I would restrain the mark while Yazoo would sweetly question, which most of the time, was all it took. If the sniveling rodent wouldn't talk, then I would pummel him. This SOLDIER brat knew nothing, of course, and we left him in a bloody heap in the alley. Bending down over the unconscious body, I just happened to rescue his wallet from being stolen by someone else. Opening it up, I was amazed at all the money I found. What was this guy? A gillionaire's kid? Didn't he keep his money at home or in a bank? Heh, dumbass. Well, I knew just what to do with it.

"Hey, Yazoo," I held up the wallet, a smug look on my face until I noticed him knelt down over the bloody pulp's body, stroking through the stupid kid's thick mass of brown hair with his gloved hand. "Um... Yazoo?" I felt a bit crestfallen as well as a bit uneasy. My brother always found them much more fascinating when they were unconscious.

"Hn?" He glanced up at me at my question. How those eyes that were just like mine could be so hypnotizing, I would never know.

I cleared my throat, trying to stay focused. "Uh, you hungry?" I was still displaying the wallet, "Want some lunch? On me...." It thrilled me to no end to be able to provide my Yazoo something.

Yazoo shrugged, but there was a mildly interested look in his eyes. "Sure," he lilted, and my heart started pounding powerfully in my chest.

"Cool," I said, as nonchalantly as possible, but inside, I was ready to dance, and I wondered if Yaz could sense that or not. Except when he was sleeping, Yazoo seemed to know what I was feeling most of the time.

There was a diner I had seen on our way after parking our bikes in a similar alley four blocks over. The diner was one of those old-timey nostalgic places with old albums, models of old cars and pictures of former celebrities on the walls, neon lights in the window.

I felt a bit excited as I threw my brother an questioning glance and he shrugged and winked at me. Yes!!! This place looked like fun! Eagerly, I stepped forward to peek through the small circular window of the pastel blue-upholstered door, and snickered a bit to myself in delight. Then, I opened it for my little brother and Yazoo cast an amused glance at my cheerfulness as he stepped into the loud restaurant. And when I say loud, I mean loud. People were chatting to each other obnoxiously, as well as it being an eyesore with all the junk on the walls.

There was so much for us to look at. It was nuts! Old Golden Saucer posters for the rides and entertainment there… even old 'President Shinra Wants You' posters from a few decades ago when they were getting ready to launch the SOLDIER program, which was nothing like it became later, when Hojo began playing with cells and unborn children. (I grumbled a bit to myself when I saw those posters…)

Yazoo seemed to be just as in awe of everything going on as I was. I let my little brother pick the table since I picked the place. He chose one over in a darker corner, where the blinds had been pulled to keep out the sun.. Yazzy loves the darkness, and people tend to stare, as we are… different. Well, when we find Mother, things will change. We will no longer be stared at, except in appreciation and reverence, and no one would dare shun us because of who we resemble… because _he_ is coming too.

You know, I rather like the way we look. Different is special. Beautiful. My Yaz is especially beautiful, perhaps the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. When he is fighting, when he is reading, especially when he is glaring at me. I looked over at him as he was busy talking to the waitress about drinks in that soft, low voice of his, which always held me captive when I wasn't too busy being mesmerized by his looks. He sensed I was looking at him… as I always do, and asked what I would like to drink. I nonchalantly ordered some lemonade as if I had only been listening and not staring.

The waitress' tinkling laughter caused me to look over at her, and can I just say, 'wow.' "I would have never thought such a big boy like you would order lemonade..." she gushed, the back of her dainty, little hand adorably covering her smile. She was one of those tiny, little things, with long, brown hair that fell to her lower back, pulled back in a tail at the ends, to keep it out of the food, but still very sexy. She wore an old-fashioned waitress uniform, pink, but with a very short, full skirt that stood out from her thighs, supported by rows of equally short, frilly petticoats. It was very poofy, but managed to show you all the right things.

"Oh, yeah?" I asked, looking at her, and then up and down her little body appreciatively, "what did you think I would drink?"

She leaned a bit toward me, her long hair shifting a bit, her face quite near mine. "Oh, I don't know," she peeped politely, her small, pink lips attracting my attention and I leered, "what do big boys like you normally drink? Beer? Hard Alcohol?"

I looked at her blankly… I had never had such things before, and had seen the way people behaved when they drank them. I am not going to lie, it looked pretty fun! Looking over at Yazoo to see what he might be thinking of all this, I found he was already looking at me, and the look in his eyes clearly told me that I would not be having alcohol today, or anytime soon. Sighing heavily, I slumped my shoulders and heard Yaz say, "Lemonade for the big boy please." The waitress nodded and wordlessly took off to retrieve our drink at the no-nonsense look he gave her.

I watched her hurry back over to the counter to get started on our drinks. The place seemed to be calming down. A couple of larger parties seemed to have just left, because another waitress was busy a the section with long tables, stacking the used dishes into one of those large, black tubs. This one was blond, and her hair was messily gathered up in a half-assed ponytail on top of her head, but she was cute too. In fact, all the waitresses here were very good-looking, but none could hold a candle to my little brother.

"Have you decided what you want?" The little brunette was back with her order pad in hand, ready to write down our requests. I heard Yazoo order a garden salad... what is it with that kid and salad? Sometimes, I think he wouldn't eat if I didn't outright make sure he did. Ah well, hmm... I glanced over my menu, but there really was no point. I knew what I wanted.

"I'll have a burger and fries! Hold the onion!" I felt a sense of accomplishment when I told her that, mmm, good ol' red meat! We really didn't eat greasy food often, when we did eat, so I didn't hesitate to order it here, I knew my stomach could handle it.

The waitress seemed pleased and gathered up our menus, grinning sweetly at us both. Yazoo nodded his thanks, glanced over at me and then saw something on the wall that caught his attention again. Sitting in silence for the time being, it was not long until our food came and we began eating. We really didn't feel the need to chat much. We were just content to be together. I sure felt that way, and I know my Yaz felt the same from the feelings of comfort radiating from him, and so I was happy. I found myself drifting off into a sea of pink skirts and white petticoats. So cute, but...

All of a sudden, I thought my eyes deceived me, for across the room I noticed two long, slim white legs approaching us rather quickly. On roller skates. Whoa, that was awesome! My eyes wandered up the slim body gliding over, and I was astonished to find the form was extremely familiar. Slender, lithe, incredibly sexy... long, silver hair? Casting a glance to my right, I noticed that Yazoo was no longer in the booth with me. I turned my surprised gaze back to the silver-haired waitress who had skated up to my table.

It was my Yazoo. He looked every bit as gorgeous as always, but he was wearing... my eyes hungrily took in the short skirt and petticoats that bared those shapely thighs. He wore this same uniform with short, puffed sleeves. Lacy adornments on the cuff that ended midway down his upper arm, lined the pink skirt and from what I could tell, also lined the cuff of soft, white panties that teasingly revealed themselves to me with each rolling stride Yazoo took. I froze with my hamburger halfway to my mouth, having been ready to take another bite, and I felt drool form at the corners.

His button-up pink dress was open a few buttons, baring his lovely, pale neck. His long, silver hair was tamed into two loose braids that were brought forward to rest on his chest, and he wore the cutest little white hat. He was a vision. Setting my hamburger down, I leaned forward to listen intently to anything the vision might have to say to me.

"Hn, now that you have your meal, I am to check back and see if there is anything... special you require..." He said, politely, evenly, those eyes focused only on me.

"Uh..." I really didn't know how to answer that... was the question meant to inspire these thoughts I was having? I looked at the dishes in front of me, a little frantically, and then grabbed my cup again... "um, more lemonade please!" I blushed a really deep red just then.

Yazoo smirked a little, yet leaned forward to take my glass from me, his fingertips brushed my hand as he took it. "This cannot be all you truly want, can it? You are one of our very special customers. I will get this for you and you think on that, alright?" I was dreaming, most definitely, that or my Yazzy was playing with me again. *sigh* He really enjoyed that, but we had never played this way before. I was speechless, and as I watched Yaz roll away to get me more lemonade, I didn't fail to notice all the hungry gazes that were already watching him, peering under his skirt. My best guess is that they saw something nice when Yaz bent over to take the glass from me. No fair!

I hurriedly finished my meal so that I could concentrate better on what was happening. Yaz was making his way back over with my lemonade, and the other customers, all male right now, were starting to touch... calloused, masculine hands brushed over Yazoo's slim legs as he went by, and Yaz was allowing it to happen? I might usually be in a fit of raging jealousy right now, pummeling any who would dare to touch my little brother. Yet, this time, my body was starting to react. It was the way that Yaz' beautiful cheeks turned that pretty shade of pink, and he looked at me helplessly, and only brought my drink over.

"Um, what was that?" I glanced at the other customers, who were still staring, when Yaz handed me the lemonade.

"Did you like that?" Yaz asked, his usual blank expression on that lovely face, but that blush was clear to me, the sweetest thing I ever saw and we were both blushing now.

"Yes..." I admitted honestly, "and I would very much like to see more of _that..._ " I felt sure that a somewhat wicked gleam was in my eye at that moment. Yazoo blinked, and the pretty blush deepened. Rolling slowly back down the aisle toward the other tables, and all the men blatantly eying him up and down.

Those rough hands were back, feeling up Yazoo's pale legs, reaching underneath his frilly skirt, and I could do nothing but watch, feelings of arousal running through me, settling in my loins. Yazoo just stood there, letting it happen, pink lips parting slightly, eyelids falling shut. I'll bet that felt good. But my guard went up again, as I noticed one particularly strapping man come up behind my Yazoo. I was out of my booth in a flash and behind the man, my hand on his shoulder, curious to see what the perv might do, and how much longer he wanted to live.

The dude looked at me, and I could see the desire in his eyes. I realized that mine mirrored that same desire, and so I did not stop him as he lowered his gaze again to our pretty little server. Lifting up Yazzy's frilly petticoats from underneath, the guy pressed on my brother's lower back, guiding him to lean forward over one of the empty tables. A few other guys stood up from their seats nearby and gathered around to watch. The bold dude ran his hand lightly up the backs of milky thighs, over taut lace-covered buttocks and rested on the waistband of the panties for a moment, then drew them down slowly, allowing the soft fabric to glide along the bare skin, tickling it.

Yazoo bit his pouty lower lip and gazed out the window straight ahead of him, unable to hide his embarrassment. He looked so beautiful, bent over like that, his tight little ass bared to everyone, and as the panties were pulled down, his perfect little entrance and soft, little balls hanging there. I could neither tear my eyes away, nor stop my breath from hitching as I moaned, "Oh, Yazzy..."

"Ohhhhhh," he whimpered, as he felt hands shift his delicate testicles, moving them, a rough thumb stroking over them. He sought out my gaze, a strange look on his flushed features as he took in my predatory stare. I did nothing as the hands continued to touch him, my eyes hungrily absorbing everything, yet feeling like I should stop it. He watched me the whole time over one of his puffed sleeves, giving himself over to the perversity of the male customers, simply because I had wished it, his face serene, beautiful as always. Fingertips brushed over his hair, his face, his chest, teasing nipples through the pink fabric, over his back, and his bare genitals.

Finally, my pretty, little brother mewled when he felt a sure hand firmly grasp his gorgeous cock and begin stroking it, followed by a tongue licking slowly, pressing along his perineum. What he could not see was that the tongue and hand belonged to two separate owners. The other dudes in the diner followed suit, one who had climbed into the booth, already unleashing his cock from black pants, drawing closer with it to Yazoo's beautiful parted lips. Without a second thought, I forced one of the owners of the molesting hands to move aside for me to slip into the booth to be near that angelic face, to touch that smooth, baby skin. His pure, jade eyes were still focused primarily on me as he opened his mouth and let his tongue slide over the stranger's piece, his hot breath hitching as his cock was pulled and squeezed, needy moans escaping his throat.

I placed my hand underneath my brother's chin and lifted it slightly, leaning my forehead against his, whispering gently, "Let him see your allure, my brother, show this one your pretty face." Obediently, Yazoo's eyes shifted from me up to the invading cock's owner. Dude was positively mesmerized, as I knew he would be, knowing he was lucky to have such an angel's attentions. Just as I also knew how lucky I was to have him for my brother, twisted as I am, in all the pleasure I took in seeing my normally cool and aloof sibling blushing and moaning like this. I couldn't possibly look away now, and why would I want to? I had only ever dreamed of seeing my beautiful Yazoo this way.

A slim finger, a fourth appendage, wiped some of the precum off of his straining organ and began playing at my Yazzy's entrance, circling around it, altering the press of the fingertip in time with the hand stroking Yazzy's cock. A look of alarm graced his porcelain features, and he stopped licking the stranger's dick to whimper, "n-no... not there." It was the sexiest thing I had ever heard, and I almost came in my pants at the sight of that perfect pink, quivering lower lip and those widened eyes, but the fingertip would not cease its wicked teases, only touched and brushed deeper across that tight little muscle. My little brother began writhing, his hole clenching, almost as if reaching out for that fingertip, pleading it to fill his needy hole, betraying his own words of alarm and protest.

Yazoo accepted the enormous shaft into that hot, gorgeous mouth, allowing it to move in and out, as he was more or less pinned now and could do nothing about it, except swirl his tongue around it. He must have been doing a phenomenal job, because it was plain on the dude's face, which grew more twisted in ecstasy by the second. I beamed with pride; that's my bro! He was so sweet, so eager to please, and in reality, except for me, my Yazoo could have kicked the asses of every guy in here... and it might start off all moans, but then shortly after, they would be replaced by screams and bleeding, as Yaz would have castrated the dude with his teeth, but this is my fantasy, so that is neither here nor there.... although that is kind of hawt, and maybe I will use it next time, heh! Yazzy...

…. Oh! Anyway.

My cock ached at the sight of Yazoo blushing and suckling some random guy's cock. I moaned when I noticed another guy, a blond this time, try to pull out his thick shaft and muscle the first guy out of the way, pulling a now ruddy cock out from those soft, pouty lips, leaving behind a few fine streams of saliva that connected him still to my Yazoo. The blond had a friend, and to my surprise, that friend pulled out a state-of-the-art digital camera out of his jacket pocket and began taking flash pictures of everything: of that luscious behind, of the two losers trying to get into my brother's wet, I'll bet utterly sinful, mouth. I moaned at just the thought of being in that velvety wet heat, the way I have always dreamed of being inside the secret places of Yazoo's body.

Drawing back for a moment to let go of the rosy head between his lips, Yazoo peeped, obviously humiliated, eyes pleading with the cameraman, "please, n-no... ahhhhh," as the fingertip at his quivering hole plunged inside him, my pretty brother having been a bit distracted.

The photographer, who was surprisingly cute, even with that smug expression, got on all sides of the scene, taking shots of the men exploring my little brother's private parts bared for all the world to see and now, frozen in time on film as well.

"Don't worry, baby," he drawled, lecherously reaching down to swipe a finger across the sweet, little balls bared to him, making them sway, "you just do as your told. Suck."

"Unhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Yazoo cried out, and my cock twitched when I heard it, and saw his beautiful eyes falling closed as another finger penetrated him to join the first, curling to find his precious, little spot. The photographer smirked and kept shooting; the flashbulb barely noticeable as we were all so entranced watching my little brother, listening to his pleasured noises filling the room. My hand found my aching cock housed in my leather pants and began to rub over it, my palm pressing against it in alternating pressures, and I began to groan too, in perfect unison with Yazoo.

The redhead captured many stills of the pleasured, embarrassed flush on Yazzy's skin and in his perfect cheeks. That swirling, pink tongue, the striking, heavy-lidded green mako eyes and swaying silver hair as Yazoo's head bobbed back and forth on one cock for a while, then the other, whimpering noises spilling out of him from the licks and fingertips at his genitals. Each mewl my Yazoo made caused the man he sucked off to gasp and grunt loudly, eyes squeezing shut, rocking tan male hips.

I noticed that all of the men, including the red-headed photographer, had their cocks out and were stroking them to the beautiful sights and sounds of our waitress, my little Yaz. I knew none of them had seen such a sight, and I myself had only glimpsed flashes of my younger brother's skin as he prepared for bed and once when he came out of the bathroom with a towel slung low on his narrow hips after a shower. Oh, how I dreamed of removing that towel then, and how I could not believe my eyes now. I could not think on it too much, for I found myself feeling like I was in some alternate universe. It all seemed so real, and I began to desperately want to let go of the idea that this was all just a dream.

The hand on Yazoo's cock began to stroke faster, my brother's slim hips began to dip and undulate, to travel back and forth to thrust into that hand that stroked him and engulf the fingers inside his delicious body. His whimpering grew louder into gorgeous wails and I almost came, even though I had not touched my bare flesh; it still strained within my leathers. Everyone was so close, and our desire swelled as a group at the dance of that pert bottom. Feeling himself very close, my Yazoo let go of the dick in his mouth to pant, "no w-wait, please, not on the floor...."

Abruptly, the double doors to the kitchen were shoved open and fell back together, nearly missing a small, and adorable, rather angry short order cook. "No!!! You will not mess up our lovely diner!" Kadaj? He was dressed in a white button up shirt, black pants and cute, little saddle shoes, also wearing a black apron covered in obvious grease spots from the burgers and fries. "Just whooooo do you think would have to clean up this mess, huh?" He walked up to me, poking a pale, pointy fingertip into my broad chest. Recognition dawning, I looked back at my Yaz, and quickly counted the cocks being stroked around him, all in all, including Yazoo's, there were seven threatening to blow.

"Unhhhhhhhhh," Yazoo cried out again, and then whimpered softly, "yessssss, think about it... ahhhh! Please...!" Gods, he was so perfect! My cock was weeping inside my now-very tight pants and I put up a hand, accompanied by a steely gaze swept over the horny group that clearly told them to stop if they knew what was good for them. Grabbing Kadaj by the collar, I dragged the struggling, swearing youngest into the kitchen, and a few moments later, we returned with an industrial-sized box of plastic wrap.

At lightning speed, so I would not thoughtlessly swipe all the contents off onto the floor, because I admit, I totally would have done that, *facepalm,* lil Dajy moved all the condiments and napkin holders over to the other counter, leaving the bar clear. I whipped out some of the plastic with one hand and handed the box to the man who had stroked my Yazzy's cock with the other, and together, we whipped out enough to cover the entire surface of the rather wide counter top.

Lifting Yazoo gently, they positioned him on hands and knees on the bar. Two at a time, they penetrated him, thrusting into that hot mouth and tight ass, pounding him, not daring to touch his cock anymore after the stern looks I gave them. They may have been fucking him good, but only because _I_ say so. Yeah! The first two shot their loads very quickly after being buried balls deep in that heat. The next two began, and the final two received a serious shake of my head. They would not be playing today. I couldn't wait _any_ longer for my irresistible, little brother and they, being fantasy pervs, would just have to deal. Sorry guys, _bada bing_.

Yeah, when I dreamed the looks on their faces at the loss of the chance to have the most alluring, seductive living creature on the planet, I smirked to myself. You dudes'd just have to watch and cry a little inside, heh!

I guided our prize to sit upright in the lap of the raven-haired one; his plastic skate toe stops bracing him in place. The dark one inside him seemed rather gentle, tenderly rolled his hips up into Yazoo's body, ghosting kisses along the top of his pale shoulder. The redhead groaned at having to come out of that wet mouth. He promptly stood up to plunge back in, pulling a yelp from my little one. The last two men were one who was bald, and one smug-looking blond, who had gone back to rest in a nearby booth when I signaled him that he could _not_ have my Yaz. He gave me a look that said that he couldn't have cared less, but that was not what the glaringly obvious bulge at the crotch of his pants said. Watching the scene with cool eyes, he pulled his cock out of his fly and began stroking it lazily.

Baldy seemed a bit frustrated when I denied him like that, so he also opened his fly and came to the side of the bar where Yazoo faced him and reached out for one of Yazoo's hands, which had slipped around the dark, exotic man's neck. Baldy then guided it to his rod that stiffly peeked out from his black pants. My little Yazoo understood immediately, and began to pull and stroke the shaft expertly with his small, graceful hand. Oh gods, that was nice, and at the same time, he was being fucked at both ends. I moaned at the sheer sight of it all, not bothering to keep quiet, my palm pressing my own hardness and moving along it in my pants.

Threading his fingers into the long, silver hair, Red steadied Yazoo's head so that his mouth could be used, and Yazoo moaned around the moving shaft, causing sparks to shoot through the redhead until both guys fucking him fell into a fit of twitching and cursing. The one Yazoo held in his hand also came, spurting onto that pretty, pink skirt, making a creamy mess.

I could not see Yazzy's cock under that splattered skirt anymore, but the way the frills stood out, it was clear that he was still aching for release and the way he moved his hips on his own to thrust into the petticoats made me strain painfully against my leathers.

Kadaj, having been quiet this whole time, (surprising, but then, I knew Yazoo mesmerized him this way too) had been watching through the order window. He disappeared momentarily, and then pushed through the kitchen doors with a small tin of some liquid. I came up beside Yaz and nodded to the raven-haired man inside of him, who then ripped up the fabric of the waitress uniform and slid it forward over Yazoo's slender shoulders.

The other guys available helped lift him off that now sated cock and gently laid him down on his back across the bar, then got off, so I could take my place at my brother's feet. Gently, one of the guys removed the dress from Yazoo's arms and I removed the lacy panties from around my brother's knees, carefully pulling them over the still-skated feet. Yazoo was left naked but for the roller skates. Throwing the smug blond a bone though, I tossed him the panties, which he caught in his one hand that wasn't busy, and he pressed them to his nose. To this day, I like the way he thinks.

Realizing how much my brother's feet must have ached now, I took one trim ankle in my hands and began unlacing the roller skate, removing it, bringing that little foot to my lips, kissing along each toe and running my hand up his slender leg before moving to the other.

Yazoo sighed, looking at me, relaxing under my care, his cheeks still carrying that rosy blush. "So pretty, my little one, thank you," and I planted kisses along the inside of his lower leg, tasting him with my tongue and I heard his breath hitch again, and noticed his hard cock twitch against his belly. Kadaj took that moment to act, ladling out some of the contents on to our pretty brother's skin: chocolate syrup. Removing his little wedge diner cap, his silver hair falling forward again into his face, 'Dajy leaned down to let his pink tongue lap some of the syrup at Yazoo's collarbone, as it ran down his perfect chest, that lean belly, to his most intimate regions and still going to wash over his smooth balls and pool on the plastic wrap.

"Mmmm," Kadaj was excited; he was having a good time, especially now that he could play too. "My two favorite flavors on the planet, chocolate and Yazoo. Taste him with me, brother!" I saw a very prominent bulge in those black pants as he leaned back over to continue licking away the mess he'd made on that clean, smooth skin. I looked at Yazoo's face and he seemed feverishly delighted by the hot tongue licking him and that lukewarm liquid running down his skin. I didn't need to be asked twice, and I kissed my way down that leg, and instead of moving to that gorgeous cock, when I reached the knee, I moved straight across to capture a pale, pink nipple between my lips and began toying with it, licking upwards across that little bud, breathing over it, until it hardened against my tongue.

As if reading my mind, I heard the creaking of barstools and felt the presence of bodies leaning in to kiss Yazoo's hands and feet, possibly a thank you for having brought them so much pleasure, as it _should be_!! Kadaj's mouth was covered in chocolate now, and as he drew near to our pretty brother's pouty lips, Yazoo reached out playfully with his tongue, licking the youngest's mouth clean, and then they began kissing, Yazoo's head now resting in the dark, exotic-looking one's lap on a soft, pink hand towel that matched the pink of the uniforms here.

Yazoo began to squirm against me as my tongue worked first one nipple, then the other. Before my delicious journey down Yazoo's body, I drew back to look at him again. Reaching up to trail my finger over his cheek, he drew back from Kadaj's lips to suck my finger into his mouth, and Kadaj licked Yazzy's pale earlobe. I sat, mesmerized, enjoying the feel of that wet tongue swirling around my digit, before removing that hand to unravel bound silver strands from those two thick braids, allowing that silky hair to flow free, cascading over the towel and the stranger's slim hip and powerful thighs.

Kissing his pink, full lips, I lowered my head again, licking along the hip ridge separating my brother's taut belly and naked pelvis. A little lower down, I found my prize, sucking his stiff cock into my mouth, licking along the underside with my searching tongue, tickling his balls, now slick with the syrup with the tips of my fingers. "Unhhhhhhhh, sir, yesssss," Yazzy's voice was music to my ears, and he began to press his slender hips up into the tight warmth of my wet mouth, as I dipped my head lower, tongue still swirling, tasting the chocolate as I bobbed along his shaft.

I felt like such a hero now. My fingertips idly rubbed along his perineum, brushing over his quivering entrance that I knew was just waiting for me. One of the strangers holding Yazoo's right leg, the wan-looking one with long, black hair grazed along Yazoo's inner thigh with the fingers of some strange-looking glove, and I would have pummeled him right then if I hadn't heard Yaz whimper so deliciously, so I kept worshiping my brother with my wet mouth. I noticed the little blond in my other peripheral mirror the dark one's clawing movements with short, smooth fingernails, and Yaz arched, enjoying this immensely. I noticed that all of these dudes weren't doing the same things and not at the same times, and played off of each other, stimulating Yazzy in unexpected ways, with fingers and mouths, making my little brother mewl and twist his body toward me, causing my cock to twitch and weep some more.

I couldn't take it anymore, and drew back to swipe a drop of precum from the tip of his hard cock with my tongue out so he could clearly see it, my finger pausing at his entrance again, brushing teasingly over it. "What do you want, my pretty one?" I asked him, huskily.

"I-I.... want you... inside me. Fuck me.... please?" Yazoo's eyes pleaded with mine, his pupils dilated like a cat's when focused on something it wants, and his lovely eyes were focused on _me_. _Oh, gods!_ I could not answer anymore; this was something I had wanted for ages, ever since I first started having these sorts of naughty feelings. Quickly reaching down to unfasten my pants, I fumbled a bit with my zipper, and finally, my eager cock sprang free, a striking rosy color against the black of my pants. My original plan was to undress too, but I was sooo rushed to be inside him, that I couldn't even think about peeling out of my skin-tight armor right now. I only reached up to unzip my leather jacket, baring my chest to him.

Feeling a bit bolder now, that he saw me moving to grant his request, his eyes widening at the sight of my torso, belly and my rod just salivating for him, he licked his lips and moaned, "yessss, fuck me... make me cum." I growled at that, and lifted those small hips to thrust inside his heat, feeling the slickness inside from the others' seed. I would have been jealous, but it was my own fault after all, and the fact that Yazoo had done this to please me.... Desire welled up from within, and I angled my hips to strike at his sweet spot, my leather-clad balls slapping against those pert cheeks, jarring them in swift, powerful thrusts. The slick sounds of our tumble filled the restaurant and Yazoo wailed. When I felt myself getting close, I reached down with my still-gloved hand and pulled on that cock I saw bouncing against his belly, changing my strokes so that the sensations would be different and maybe surprising.

Yazoo came first, his seed coating his belly, mingling with the fine trail of chocolate syrup that remained there, and he cried out. Pulling his arms and legs back, he lifted himself up in one flail to cling tightly to me, his body shivering as he still felt the shocks. I slipped my arms around him, pulling his wet chest to mine, feeling them slip and slide together as I thrust up into him. I could feel the slick juices of the others starting to trickle out of my brother's hole, down along my bouncing balls into my pants, teasing my own entrance too.

 _Oh gods, did this ever feel good...._ "Oh, yesssssssssssss.... unhhhhhh, ahhhhhhhhhhhh, Yazoooooo...." I felt the words come out of my mouth in a quiet hiss... but I couldn't feel my little brother's arms around me anymore. What? I was so _close_ , and when I opened my eyes, I was not greeted with the sight of my little Yaz-server in my lap at all, but the same bustling of customers and clattering of plates that I saw before I sank into my reverie. I glanced to my right to find Yazoo looking at me intently, a light flush at his cheeks again. He had heard everything, and I felt mortified, but still I could not keep from squirming in my seat.

He leaned close to me, "It's alright, Loz... yes, I heard you.... and I didn't know you felt that way. Well, yes, but I didn't realize it was about me. You made me feel really happy today, and I wanted to do something for you so..." his eyes dropped to my wriggling lap, and mine followed, almost unable to look away from all that beauty so close to me now. The reason I was unable to sit still became very clear in that moment. Our little brunette server's head was in my lap, her mouth around my cock, and she sucked me here in the dark corner of this loud diner, and my Yaz had done that for me....

I quickly recovered from my dose of reality, and spilled into the little cutie's mouth, my hips thrusting upwards, my hand burying in her hair, and as I came, I felt another strong wave of panic as my Yazoo drew even closer to me. My breathing was ragged at the possibility others could see and hear me, and my lovely brother's slick, pink, wet little tongue darted out to lick over my parted lips, causing me even to spurt a bit more when I thought I was done..

"I.... love you.... my Yazoo....ahhhhhh....." I groaned heavily and reached out with my lips to find his, but he drew back, watching my expression as I came, drinking it in, and I showed him everything, because I truly did love him so. Sucking down all of my seed, our little waitress finally crawled out from under the table. She threw an appreciative glance at Yazoo, winked at me and gathered up our plates to take them to the kitchen.

My little brother surprised me yet again when he placed his gloved hands to his chest, holding silver hair back as he leaned down to lick me clean. I gasped and quaked at the feel of his tongue on my over-sensitive cock, almost unable to keep from melting off the booth seat onto the floor, yet at the same time, unable to stop watching him, trying to convince myself it was really happening, but his tongue on me let me know that fuck, yes, it was!

He gave me a small smile as he helped tuck me back into my pants, and hovered close to whisper something special for only me to hear, "I love you too, Loz," and then kissed me, letting me taste myself in the mouth I had always dreamed of kissing. Then, as he exited the booth, and I started following him out, he said lowly over his shoulder, "hn, our waitress liked you, so don't forget to leave her a big tip."

* * *

_Review please? Please lemme know if you enjoyed it! XDDD_


End file.
